


You Gotta Chase Me, Baby

by join_the_conga



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Jason Todd is Catlad, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/join_the_conga/pseuds/join_the_conga
Summary: "You gonna throw me around, Boy Wonder?"





	You Gotta Chase Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adventine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/gifts).



> A/N: Don’t worry—there’s no plot to find here. ☺
> 
> First half is fluff. Second half is... hot fluff. My instructions were to draw it out and go ham. Enjoy!

Jason, in shiny spandex so sinful even the Nightwing get-up would blush, approached like a dancer. Hip sway. Hip sway. He might as well have been wearing heels, posture taught and still impossibly relaxed. Just like Selina had taught him.

 

Gotham was creeping from summer into fall. The night was crisp like cider, slightly cool, bright notes of moonlight popping along Jason’s large arms and shoulders. Dick willed his heart rate to steady.

 

If Stray was out and about, just what plot was Dick missing? Nightwing had been utilizing his midnight patrol break, contemplating arrest records that Red Robin sent his way per an ongoing arms trafficking investigation, when Jason slipped himself—claws, goggles, foot, calf, then beautiful thigh—up and over the lip of the building.

 

Stray couldn’t have been casing a job; Dick was in an abandoned warehouse district, and there were no fancy museums, city banks, or other shiny targets to hit nearby. Nor did it appear as if he was on the run from anything. But Stray wouldn’t—well, _stray_ this far from downtown for recreational purposes. So what was Jason doing here, other than driving Dick crazy?

 

Jason didn’t lean into the ridiculousness of the uniformed rooftop nightlife quite like Dick had growing up. He didn’t meow. Now that he was grown, he refrained from using those shoddiest of cat and bird puns that had plagued their earliest encounters (though he did still love to pin Dick and whisper “chirp chirp” in his ear sometimes during a fight). He didn’t give his costume a tail, and his hood’s ears were close to nonexistent, mere suggestion. But, dear lord, did he still look wicked. The cat family loved their black elastane. It seemed Stray couldn’t help but add some red armor accents for his own dramatic flair. And to emphasize his not inconsiderable assets. Those arms and shoulders. Those thighs, with muscles more defined than Superman’s (if Dick had to guess—and yes, he took pleasure in the guessing). That bubbly ass.

 

Dick ignored his escrima for the moment. He put his hands on his waist in what he was going for as disapproval. Still, Dick hid a swallow, sucking down excess saliva at the sight of Jay strutting toward him. Dick tried for a glare instead.

 

Jason continued his calm approach, smirking, and, for the moment, empty-handed. Dick eyed the red thigh holsters that cursed his late-night fantasies. He knew for a fact he couldn’t wrap his hands around one of those thighs with fingers touching. Fuck.

 

Two pistols visible, loaded. Combat knife. Grapple. Whatever he’d squirreled away in his various belt pockets (likely a few things that go boom). And, Jesus, the whip. But all untouched for now.

 

Jay stopped when only inches separated the toes of their boots. Jason knew that his unusual build—fucking stacked and fucking tall—combined with his scent of unclaimed omega would set Dick’s alpha instincts into wires-crossed overdrive. After all, they’d been playing this game for near a decade now. Jason subtly wet his lips, cocked his head in performed askance. His eyes were hidden behind the tinted goggles, but his mouth—crooked smile, glossy, lips parted—was so _explicitly_ plain. Dick had to account for his own body, to make sure he wasn’t leaning forward without his knowledge.

 

For all the ways Dick wanted to be like Bruce, he could’ve done without the susceptibility to criminals in catsuits.

 

Jason’s deep voice was whisper-soft when he stood so close. “What’sa matter, Boy Wonder? I’m not pretty enough for you now that you’re shorter than me?”

 

Dick had to inhale as per usual, scenting. Each time he ran across Jason, he felt just a little less shame than the time before about how fast his pulse picked up, about how he had to thank his cup and then keep his hands busy for the entirety of the exchange until inevitable chase broke out. Dick swore he could feel his own teeth crack as his brain processed the smell. Cinnamon, but hot, like Fireball whiskey. Jason continued to loom over him—massive like predator, sweet like prey. Dick’s head could never keep up. _Hunt. Defend. Conquer. Fight._

“Awfully far from downtown, Jay,” Dick bit out.

 

Stray laughed. “Astute as ever, _Dickless_.” Jason tilted his chin up in momentary feigned submission, then deliberately pointed it back down, sneering, smirking.

 

Dick almost growled. _Almost._ He was being played like a goddamn guitar. God if he didn’t hate to love it.

 

“What are you doing out here?” Dick asked. Jason reached out. Dick let him stroke a black claw down his cheek, chin. Jay’s eyes were still invisible to him, but Dick imagined them glittering.

 

“Hmm. Do I tell you the truth? Or do I just flirt with you until you don’t care if I’m telling the truth?” Jay mimicked a cat purring, because of course he could fucking do that.

 

Jason... God, if only he could ever get over Jason. “I would... prefer the former,” Dick said, claw nudging deeper into the hollow of his jaw as he did.

 

Jay wet his lips one more time, then titled his head to look at Dick’s own mouth. Dick wanted to believe he did it out of true rapture, anticipation. But, as countless memories dictated, Dick felt a step behind with Jay. Dick had to believe that Jay was preparing a move before he could ever hope that the omega would truly share his romantic interest.

 

Dick thought of Bruce and Selina. Of something Bruce had said to him years ago after she had slipped away with her protégé from yet another heist. The dynamic duo had been embarrassed one more time. Stray’s spicy perfume was still caught in Dick’s nose.

 

Dick had been covering a tender scratch down his jaw from when he had stupidly let the younger omega get too close. Sirens in the distance, he had watched Bruce stand and shake off Selina’s scent (and get back the air she had knocked out of him just after a kiss that Dick wasn’t supposed to see). Bruce had been extra gruff and muttering. _Don’t forget it’s always a game her—for them, Dick. A game. _

That had been one of the first nights, but not the last, that Dick had let Stray touch him. A battle paused for a soft, pantomimed caress. Then a scratch.

 

That same claw dug a little deeper into Dick’s neck now, under his chin. Dick still didn’t move. Jason pulled his face up, and Dick rose to his toes so they could be a half-a-kiss apart. Jay sneered playfully. “You only wish you would prefer the former, Birdbrain.”

 

The claw began tapping out a beat on Dick’s jugular. The tempo matched Dick’s elevated pulse. Jason looked amused. Motherfucker. Of course he would notice. Dick asked him again, “What are you doing out here, Jay?”

 

Jason smiled a gorgeous, stupid smile. Dick thought it almost looked genuine. “You should be proud of me, Birdbrain. I am actually just coming back from an educational workshop.” Jay winked.

 

Dick played along, nodded. He shivered when Jason bent down and bit his chin. _The game_ —this was all part of the game. “Oh? With who? What tricks are you learning this time? Do I have to prepare myself or something?”

 

Jay laughed. “ _Mmmm_ , no. I was the teacher.” Jason tilted his head, then licked at Dick’s pulse. Dick could feel him smirking. He took a breath to steady his voice. Cinnamon, God. Dick had to pause to gather his thoughts. That fucking tongue kept lapping at him. Kittenish. Coy. Then a little nibble.

 

Dick looked at the moon above them both, thought about how people wrote books about romantic nights like these.

 

“Etiquette, then?” Dick murmured. “No, wait—how about colonial English literature?”

 

Jason pulled off him in an instant, which was what Dick had been aiming for. Still Dick fought a whine around his grin. The omega scowled. “Fuck off—I’m clearly a postmodernist.”

 

Dick actually giggled, despite himself. He made his own move and reached out for Stray’s waist. Jason let him with a raised brow, arms crossed. Dick pulled him in until their legs began to naturally intertwine. “Death of art, huh?”

 

Jason bared his teeth, and Dick flashed his own pearly-whites back in half-alpha-growl, half-grin. Jay scoffed. “You Neanderthal—you’re lucky you’re pretty, because your ignorance otherwise is unacceptable.”

 

Dick ran his palms around Jay’s hips, feeling along the belt before settling at the small of his back. Jason began petting Dick’s chest, huge biceps curling between them as he ran his claws over the Nightwing symbol in what looked like boredom—except for that lip, quirked, dimpled, like he was preparing for a lunge and bite. Cat with the canary, all that jazz. Nothing wholesome came of Jason in this kind of good mood—at least, not for Dick in the long run. Dick stared, forcing himself to become solemn.

 

“Jay, I’m going to ask you one more time—what are you doing out here?”

 

Jay scowled again, looking almost—defensive? It was hard to tell under the goggles. His jaw worked in slight irritation. “I told you. I was teaching. Class is let out, and now I’m just enjoying a nice night on the rooftops. No agenda.” Jay watched him closely, scent hot but calm, wafting around them both in the quiet rooftop breeze.

 

“There’s always an agenda with you, Jay.” Dick didn’t like it, but he had to believe that fact as if it were a psalm engraved deep in his bones.

 

Jason looked even unhappier. He glared down at his own hands, still petting stripes across Dick’s chest, kneading like a—a _cat_. “Maybe there’s always an agenda with _you_ , Dickles.” He emphasized the point with an almost cruel squeeze of Dick’s pecs. Dick grunted but didn’t respond, waiting. “Can’t let a citizen of Gotham take a walk when he wants to, huh?” Jason rolled his neck, met Dick’s eyes. “Just ‘cause I’m pretty doesn’t mean I’m up to something.”

 

“Except you’re always up to something.”

 

Jason scoffed and shifted in his boots. He snapped, “Well. I wish you didn’t know me so well.” And then he blinked in surprise—at himself, it seemed. Dick hesitated, too.

 

That had felt real. Which was. Unusual.

 

Conversation stalled. Jason went back to glaring, and Dick glared back, mind racing. This one moment—he’d been tricked dozens of times before, hoping for this kind of moment. When Jay would tell him something, not as Stray, but as a man. Someone engaged with Dick, real with Dick, open. Not just the “bad omega” living up to his reputation for pinning down all the alphas who fought for and against him. But Jason as the genuine person that Dick had been slowly learning for years now. The man who wound Dick up like a top, evaded his reach with puns and heavy pockets one night, then fierce at Dick’s back the next to help smack down some creep rounding up children in Crime Alley.

 

Dick swore he had seen the real Jay before. At least sparkles of him.

 

They had known each other’s real names for years now. Just a few years into their familiarity with each other, Jason would sometimes let Dick catch him doing homework on the rooftops, innocently reading in lulls between casing banks. Jay had thrown multiple contemporary novels about city life at Dick’s head over the years, each one labeled _Property of Jason Peter Todd-Kyle_ and annotated with exclamation points and circles around all the deep, moody passages _._ Soon after Jay turned legal, they had drank together a couple nights. Swung from Jay’s favorite gargoyle sloppy with tequila after stopping one of Gotham’s biggest drug trades in history. Saved each other’s asses countless times—they were both prone to getting in too deep on the mission. (Bruce always had words about that, after the fact.) They had even had dinner several times, or as much as dinner counted when it was really just Stray snagging three-AM breakfast biscuits from a crooked beat cop neither of them liked.

 

Jay had held him for hours on some nowhere gravel rooftop the night he tracked Dick down after Damian’s death. And when Selina had disappeared a while back after getting too deep into a dangerous job, Dick had helped Jay find her, free her, kick all the ass after.

 

But Jay had also lied right to his face, dozens of times, when Dick most needed him to be _real_. Pushed him off buildings once or twice (maybe five times, actually). Jay had even sabotaged Dick’s bike during a high-speed chase once, to ensure a quick getaway. That one had almost been messy.

 

He worked with villains that Dick grit his teeth at time and again, always for stupid trinkets, blackmail materials, even weapons. Jason had killed and stole and kept Dick ten paces behind, always, to get ahead. Dick felt he was perpetually chasing the cat’s tail with Jay. He may have been warm, incredible, the perfect strong omega—but Dick could never count on him to stay.

 

“I always wanted to know you better,” Dick said, slowly. Which felt like a line, but it wasn’t. Not really. But Jason seemed to take it as one and looked almost relieved.

 

Jay slipped back his goggles and hood. His face had relaxed into a blank canvas. But his newly revealed eyes held a question.

 

So that’s when Jason leaned in and kissed him.

 

Soft at first, but with mouth open. Dick’s tongue met his stroke for stroke. On a clear night like this, the sound of their lips smacking, little gasps, carried far.

 

Dick felt claws card through his hair. He couldn’t help but moan. One of Dick’s hands reached to cup Jay’s ass low, tucking into the crease between fuckable thigh and cheek, then squeezing. Jay’s hips rolled forward, and Dick met them. Dick’s other hand continued petting Stray’s waist.

 

But. “ _Uh—_ ah!” Jason whimpered as Dick bit his lip just so. Dick could swear he felt his own heart stutter. And Dick knew he was too hopeful, too lost in his years-long crush to fully believe it. But he thought he could feel the kiss changing as they went.

 

They had done this before—done a bit more even though clothes had always stayed on. It was part of the game. Touch each other. Torture each other. Never fuck, but find out who would win in this kind of sexual battle for dominance. Jay was not the traditional omega. He would whoop Dick’s ass soundly every time. Baring teeth. Keening so sweetly just before a growl. Dick was performer enough to recognize another, even in hands running over curves and through wandering mouths. He always played along, because how could he not? He was an idiot for falling for Jason, but not idiot enough to take for granted these chances at the omega’s body. Or maybe that made him extra idiot-and-a-half.

 

But this—Dick stopped playing when Jason continued to whimper, when he felt Jay respond to him in earnest desire as Dick licked along Jason’s ear. Jason let Dick kiss over his scent mark, and the alpha groaned so loudly when he thought he could feel Jay tremble. Gods. It was happening. Jay tore Dick’s mouth off his neck to bring him back to his lips. Their teeth clacked, not even sexy, not controlled. Desperate. Dick rocked forward, and Jay met him.

 

But then Stray’s hand at the back of his head tightened, grasping Dick’s hair and pulling back hard. His other hand came up in a loose chokehold. Dick had to growl. Jay, the most fucking remarkable omega Dick had ever met, growled back even deeper.

 

“So, Dickie,” Jay gasped. He rolled his hips forward again, then leaned in to steal Dick’s tongue for another moment. God, why was it so good? Jay pulled back, claws still at the ready. “Did you find anything yet?”

 

“No.” Dick hadn’t found anything on Jay’s waist. Worse, Dick hadn’t found the real Jason in that kiss. His chest ached with the emotional equivalent of a collapsed lung, even if his erection pulsed with need. He had to play it off. The hand still had on Jay’s ass flexed around its meaty fucking prize. “I mean, nothing I haven’t... found before.”

 

Jay’s eyes darkened. In annoyance? Disappointment? But then he smirked, trying to egg Dick on. “You tryna say you haven’t found any— _compelling_ evidence on me, Big Bird?” Jay eyed him under his hold. Waiting, Dick could tell, for a game-worthy response. While his body was loose with seduction, Jay’s forehead and jaw were knit tight.

 

Dick had seen Jay at some of his worst moments. He knew that even this perfect, ridiculous man wasn’t beyond vulnerability. But never did he remember _being_ the object of Jay’s fears or anxiety. Could he believe he was now?

 

How many years had they been doing this? How many times had Dick let himself get swept up in the chase, the pounce? And then caught in the unmitigated misery of having Stray slip through his fingers every time without even a nod to how Dick felt for him?

 

Dick—he couldn’t even believe it himself—let go of Jay, took a step back. He let his hands relax down to his sides. “Mmm. Not this time.”

 

For a second, Jason looked hurt. For more than a second, actually. “Okay. I mean... I told you so.” Jay paused, waiting again for Dick to have the last word. Dick stayed quiet, still. Resigned. The wind picked up like a slap, and his eyes watered just slightly. Jay stared at Dick and wiped his mouth, kept his palm over his lips for a moment. When he removed his hand, Stray was smiling.

 

Dick searched his eyes anyway. They weren’t glittering anymore. But Jay didn’t give him time to find much in that gaze, slinking back two steps, then turning to jog for the ledge.

 

What did that mean? Was that moment real? Dick was so tired of chasing moments.

 

But Jason looked tired, too, for a second there. And Dick was downright exhausted trying to protect his heart. Might as well just wrap it with a bow for Jason at this point anyway, right? What was one more shove off a building?

 

Dick shouted. “Oh, for God’s sake, Jay! _You have to know_ —you have to know you’re fucking amazing.”

 

Jason stopped, stood shoulders hunched with his back to Dick. Dick’s eyes jumped over Jay’s silhouette against the city skyline. The luminous moon blushed around him, lingering like a spotlight. The winds shifted again with a serpentine chaos, familiar to those who spent their nights in the sky. Jay’s sharp scent traveled his way. It was so unlike Gotham, how quiet everything felt. Dick heard the traffic like a creek, a mile away.

 

“You—you gotta know, Jay. I...”

 

Jason turned around slowly, brows furrowed. Dick braced himself for the battering ram of outright rejection, that devil he had courted but never fully received over this stretch of shared years.

 

In probably the softest voice he’d ever used with Dick, Jason said, “You lying to me right now, I’ll string you up in Gotham Square naked, you dick.”

 

Dick shook his head, brain sizzling, almost dizzy. “Not lying.” He walked forward to meet Jason, to touch him for real—

 

Jason held up a hand. Swallowed. Dick stopped and scented the breeze again.

 

His omega was nervous, for probably the first time ever in Dick’s memory.

 

Dick started smiling, a little in awe. To which Jason screwed up his mouth in distaste.

 

Jay stood as tall as he could, looked down his nose at the alpha. Dick felt like, with enough will power, he could conjure up those cartoon heart eyes, shoot Jay with animated Cupid’s arrows and falling stars. He was feeling so airy and warm. Hot air balloon Nightwing, hovering above the city with a chest full of propane-powered love.

 

Jay looked at Dick for a moment more, arms crossed over the powerful chest Dick wanted to sit on, to tie up and cover with candle wax, to massage with rose oil, to watch turn golden on a nude beach in Paris.

 

Jay swallowed. Said, “Okay. Fine. You too, I guess.” Then he smiled. Actually fucking soft. And he leaned down to give Dick a sweet, lovely peck.

 

Dick leaned forward into the omega’s scent as Jay pulled away. He continued stepping backwards, legs reaching to hook over the roof’s ledge without even looking. Dick followed with every step. Both of them were grinning. Jason paused over the lip of the building, claws glittering where they held him up.

 

Jay’s eyes shone bright like the city lights around them. Dick’s heart, _thud thud_ , seemed to beat in every limb like a battle drum. “Chase me, Dick,” Jay pleaded. “I need you to catch me one more time.”

 

Dick sighed, happy this time. The alpha in him roared to pounce, _claim now_! He controlled himself. “Ten second head start?”

 

Jason laughed, screwing up his nose all adorable, like he sometimes did when he forgot he was supposed to be Gotham’s omega BAMF villain, like how Dick wanted him to keep scoffing and cackling well into the future. “I don’t need it!” Jay said. And then he let go, disappearing from view.

 

Dick leapt after him.

 

#

 

Jason had to be peeled out of his suit. It was exactly what the sighing masses wanted from the spandex, the lycra, the perfectly molded body armor. The costume didn’t slough off in piles like most of the Bat-wear did. It had to be slowly peeled back, like exposing fleshy, ripe fruit from a decorative skin. Dick chased the spandex down with teeth and tongue, finding pink nipples to tease, abdominals to trace. Jason panted, whined. His clawed gloves tore through the hair at the back of Dick’s head, guiding, pulling. Jason seemed to want it fast, but Dick, despite the heavy Ghost of Knot-mas Future between his legs, just couldn’t accommodate him.

 

When would Jay let him have this chance again? Would he only get one shot at this? Did years’ worth of dirty fantasies and hopes have to share a single evening? He thought they had understood each other up on the roof, but Dick was still a little nervous. If this was his Halley’s comet, once-in-a-lifetime dream fuck, Dick was going to rock his lover’s world in every way possible in the hours before dawn.

 

Dick pulled away to beg. “Jay, baby. Fast later. But, God, let me savor you.”

 

Jason keened, and Dick lost his fucking mind. He stood straight and forced Jay against the wall near the apartment window that they had just climbed through. Jason wrapped his legs around him, hissing and groaning as they fought through a kiss.

 

Dick went after the omega’s scent gland—not biting, just licking and sucking. Jay groaned, gasped. “Oh, God. You’re not one of those slow love-making types are you? ‘Cause, like—with your body, I’m gonna be so pissed if we start and stop with missionary.”

 

Dick laughed and rocked his cock up against Jason. “No, baby. Just don’t want it to be over in five minutes.” Jason _mmm’d_ and started peeling off his own gloves while they resumed a kiss. The claws clacked as they hit the floor. Dick’s head wandered to the cat-scratch fantasy he sometimes had—a later round, for sure. And then a pressure against his chest had him unexpectedly fighting gravity.

 

Jason—bigger, taller, aggressive Jason—dropped down and pushed him toward a low couch just in front of Jay’s living room windows. He grabbed Dick’s hands, placed his knees on either side of Dick’s, and crawled into his lap. He ran Dick’s hands down his own bare torso, teasing his nipples with their fingers entwined, drifting black and blue digits over his navel, and then pushing those palms down to the tops of his thighs. Dick and Jason both watched the progress with equal interest, Jason huffing out an almost breathless laugh.

 

“What is it about the fingerstripes? _Why do I want them in me so fucking badly?_ ”

 

Dick calculated the likelihood that he might seize sometime tonight and bite off his own tongue.

 

Without waiting for Dick’s brain to restart, Jason leaned in and nibbled at Dick’s neck. Dick, alpha, recognized a power play when he saw it.

 

Jason was all about power plays. The man couldn’t operate without drama, without having every move be some life-shaking reckoning of morality, of choice, of cosmic balance or sex or some such. He was a lot like Bruce in that way—not that Dick would inform either party of the observation.

 

Dick growled lowly, lustily, wanting to grab Jay and bite him in kind. Of course, Jason knew this. So he licked a line up Dick’s neck in spite, teasing Dick like he was the one with the omega gland. “Whatsa’matter, Dickiebird?” he murmured. “Don’t like giving up control?” Jason flexed his fingers around Dick’s wrist at the same time he grazed Dick’s earlobe with his teeth. “Don’t like it when your omegas _take_ control?”

 

The words were so hot. But Dick could tell, in the stiffness, in the hoarse whisper, that Jason meant them. Tall Jay, strong Jay, beautiful Jay—he wasn’t a traditional omega by a long shot. Which was probably why Dick had spent years treading water trying to figure him out. Jay was dear to him because of his difference—not in spite of it.

 

Dick groaned. “ _Fuck_.” He took a breath, then looked into Jason’s eyes. Jay reached a hand between their laps, started rubbing Dick out through the suit. Dick grabbed Jay’s hips instinctively. “ _Unhh_. Baby, I’ve wanted you every which way. Me eating you out on a rooftop. You swallowing my cock on the back of my bike.” Dick hissed when Jason twisted his arm, picked up his pace. “I wanna pound you into my bed on all fours so bad—and I want you to tie me up with that whip, tease me, ride me all fucking night. You could do literally anything you want with me—just tell me, show me what you want, please, _God_.” Jason ceased his teasing, and Dick whined like a teenager during his first handy.

 

Jason had backed up, breathless himself after Dick’s monologue. Dick watched that thick torso dance with exertion. His mouth was wet with anticipation.

 

“That all sounds so fucking good!” Jay gasped. He tapped at the Nightwing collar. “Deactivate it. Then hands back down.”

 

Dick reached up. Jason titled his head and didn’t even pretend to look away as the suit’s securities were disabled—likely noting how to replicate the sequence in the future. Dick laughed and kissed him, but Jay bit his lip in playful warning.

 

Jason helped Dick pull the black and blue suit down his body, making them a matching pair with fabric pooled at their waists. Jason moved Dick’s a step further, though, keeping eye contact with Dick as he reached in and wrapped his hand around the alpha’s cock. Skin-on-skin this time. It was so fucking awesome. Dick gripped the couch as instructed. Jay broke eye contact only when he leaned in and began planting kisses and bites down Dick’s chest. Down to his abdomen. Down to his navel, then tonguing the dark hair trailing between Dick’s legs.

 

Jason slunk back until his knees left the couch and hit the ground. His hand came off Dick’s cock long enough to pull at the Nightwing suit, nudging Dick to lift his ass for Jay to pull the fabric back. He left the costume around Dick’s knees, then wrapped his big hands around Dick’s hips and tugged him forward. God, an omega with the brains and brawn to lay him out. Dick was so weak for it. Even if he also wanted big, strong Jay crying face-first on silk sheets while Dick pounded him into his comfy pillow-top. But who said he couldn’t someday have both?

 

Jay made eye contact again as he opened his mouth, let the pink tongue that Dick had sucked so many times before run all over this new territory—the spongy, red top of Dick’s cock.

 

Dick was panting, and he felt daring enough to move one hand to the back of Jason’s neck, scalp. The other hand he kept planted on the couch, not knowing exactly what it was Jason wanted.

 

Jason began swallowing him down with no resistance. So hot. His mouth was so full, sloppy. He kept a punishing grip on Dick’s hips that seemed to drive them both crazy.

 

Jay gave a blowjob the way Dick never knew he always wanted. No shame, all wet and eager and messy. He would suck Dick down for a few quick bobs, then slow up to prod his tongue around the shaft, come up to pay extra attention to the cockhead and the slit where Dick’s lesser-known pearly whites welled up. Jay would lick it filthy clean, moan, suck him back down again and keep bobbing like he was starving for it. Dick’s thighs were tense, and he imagined he might pull a muscle if his back got anymore stiff. He subtly began the meditative breathing techniques Bruce had insisted he learn at a young age for post-workout cool-downs, internally humming pacing mantras interspersed with _please don’t come yet, please don’t come yet, please don’t come yet_. But he still couldn’t keep his attention off of Jay’s sweet fucking mouth. (He would probably have to be dead for that to happen.)

 

Eventually, Jay edged off, licked his own drool down Dick’s cock to suck at the base, the sack, eyes closed like he was the one out-of-his-mind in bliss. Dick could feel the potential of a knot swelling, despite his best efforts. He almost didn’t notice when one of Jay’s hands began tugging the Stray costume further down. When that hand stayed at Jay’s back and began moving between his ass-cheeks. Jay kept bobbing his head, and Dick kept letting him, getting more and more worked up and wondering how fast he could recover if he just finished in Jay’s mouth.

 

Jason pulled his fingers from his ass, sticky and glossy, the same time he pulled off of Dick’s cock and out of reach. Dick couldn’t help but whine as Jay finally stood and stripped himself bare. He looked like a goddamn omega porno—lips full and parted, shiny, eyes fucked out even though Dick had barely touched him, panting and near keening as he stood with his hand, wet with slick, offered between the two of them in a plea.

 

He crawled up into Dick’s lap again, rocking against Dick’s wet erection, spreading his gorgeous thighs wide across Dick’s lap and subsequently trapping Dick’s hands against the couch seat. This was the start of at least five of Dick’s fantasies right here. Jason brought his fingers up halfway to Dick’s mouth, encouraging the alpha to lean forward and grab the prize. Dick almost bit him as he began sucking the digits down, growling. God, his slick. Cinnamon concentrate, fire, _fuck_. Jay stared on, whining, starting to smirk.

 

He nudged his fingers free from Dick’s drooling mouth. Placed both hands on the back of the couch for stability, boxing Dick in with fat pecs and biceps. “You gonna throw me around, Boy Wonder?” Jay whispered, eyes dark.

 

Dick shivered, panted. “Depends. You gonna let me have my hands back?”

 

Jay’s return smile was so wicked, Dick thought a lesser alpha might orgasm in spontaneous sexual panic. Jay shifted for him, and Dick pulled his hands free of their beautiful trap. “Only if you know how to use them,” the omega hissed.

 

Dick traced Jay’s thighs, found every muscle as Jay flexed and rocked his slick cunt against Dick’s cock. Jay’s eyelashes kept fluttering. There were so many ways Dick wanted this man. Where did he even start?

 

Jay kept rolling his hips, expectant. Looking debauched, but mouth quirked in rising amusement at Dick’s inability to make a decision, make a move. So Dick growled and said, “I’m gonna need you on your knees, baby.”

 

Instantly, Jay moaned, started rocking down with even more force. It appeared to be the right answer, for this round at least. Dick shuddered, feeling his cock get dragged against that searing, dripping cunt. Jay cried, said, “Fucking God, if you keep saying shit like that...”

 

“Yeah?” Dick was usually talkative in bed, but not like this. He loved giving and getting encouragement, exchanging murmurs with his partners. _Like that? Yeah_. _You’re so beautiful, want you so bad..._ He supposed he had been dreaming about Jason so long, the dirt couldn’t help but pour out. Though judging by Jay’s reactions, he was headed in the right direction with that kind of talk.

 

So Dick picked Jay up by his thighs, flipping him off and to the side of the couch. Jay yelped in surprise but quickly corrected. Like butter, he knelt and then presented in the most explicit of omega displays, back arched like only a vigilante or contortionist could manage, chest tucked into the couch and hands gripping the black leather arm at the sofa’s end. Dick gasped at the sheer beauty of it. He ran his hands over Jay’s back. He kissed scars like constellations, running his tongue over divets of muscle while his hands explored the back of Jay’s thighs, moving north. His mouth was at the small of Jay’s back by the time he was peeling apart those fucking cheeks. Dick pulled off enough to peek.

 

Jay’s cunt was slick, dusty pink like his nipples but flushed, heady with scent. It was the most beautiful fucking thing Dick had ever seen, that whole picture. Thighs like tree trunks, knotted with muscle. A round set of ass-cheeks at their tops. Held apart by his own hands to reveal Jay to him, to show off the running, viscous slick Dick had ignited in his omega, to bare the cunt that Dick would explore and worship every fucking day if he could, with fingers, with tongue, with cock, with every naughty toy he could think of in those catalogues he sometimes spent far too long perusing. A gob of slick pearled, began rolling over a fold in Jay’s cunt. God, that scent...

 

Jay was whining, pushing his hips back for Dick’s attention. “Fireball,” Dick muttered, salivating alpha hormones. Jay hummed a question at that, but Dick just dove in.

 

Thumbs keeping Jay’s cheeks parted, Dick led with tongue and kiss-plumped lips to stroke at his Jay’s cunt. Somehow, the curve of the omega’s back deepened as he cried out. Dick held his hips still, tonguing Jay’s hole, then slipping inside one finger, another. Searing, sopping. Dick’s cock could wait forever as long as he knew it would eventually be fucking this sweet fucking hole.

 

Dick swore he might knot just from Jay’s sounds. Pulling out his slicked fingers, he reached around to tug at Jay’s cock. Twisting and firm, he listened for Jay’s moans to know what felt good, what felt best. As long as Dick kept his tongue moving, Jay would whine. But if he changed up the rhythm, stroked Jay’s cock slow, flattened his tongue in a broad, lazy sweep for flavor across Jay’s cunt, Jay would shout and cry. And then Dick could stiffen his tongue, lap lap and resume the pace of his hand to make Jay shout again.

 

Dick kept eating him out while his hand pumped, capping each stoke by running over the rim of Jay’s cock and thumbing the slit. Jay was getting difficult to keep still with only one hand, so Dick growled right into that perfect cunt, tongue probing, and pumped Jay’s cock quickly, harshly, several times.

 

Jason came like that—crying out, Dick’s head and hand between his legs. Dick kept growling as more slick coated his chin and nose. He felt Jay’s release hit the couch, run down his fingers.

 

Jay was squirming as Dick panted and pulled off. The Nighwing costume was still at his knees, making the whole thing feel even dirtier. He kissed up Jay’s back again, stopping at his neck to mouth at Jay’s omega gland, to look at that face still scrunched up in ecstasy. Jay opened his eyes. He pulled Dick to him from behind for a dirty fucking kiss. Dick couldn’t help but growl more, the alpha rising with the heady taste of omega slick shared between partners. He took a moment to square Jason’s hips, part his cheeks again. The head of his cock wept against Jay’s cunt.

 

“Yeah, baby?” he asked Jason. Jay turned his torso even further to the side, looked up at Dick. His face was red, forehead sweaty, lips bruised and eyes glassy and bright. Dick felt his heart beating snug inside his chest. Jay smiled again, all teeth like a goddamn wolf.

 

“ _Yes, alpha._ ”

 

And Dick, who had wanted to savor every moment of pressing his cock inside Jason, growled and thrust in full hilt with one snap of his hips.

 

Jay cried out. Dick groaned. “ _Auh_. God, so fucking wet, _hot_.” Jay rolled his hips back, and Dick kept those ass-cheeks pulled apart a moment more to watch his cock disappear inside, come out slick with Jay and smelling like the two of them mingled in messy sex.

 

Fuck. Them on the couch, yes. Dick dropped one leg to the floor for traction, power. Jay grabbed the sofa arm, brutally pushed his hips back, cunt sucking down Dick’s cock with wet slaps. They were _fucking_ fucking. Actual, honest to God fucking as only people who had spent _years_ working to this moment ever could.

 

They found a tempo so quick, like they were fucking pros at each other’s bodies. Dick couldn’t stop talking. “Wanted this so bad. Would fuck myself thinking of this. You on my cock...” Jay whimpered and doubled his pace, slapping wetly back on Dick’s hips. Dick kept going, thrusting harder. The couch started jumping. “... _moving_ like you did on the streets. Ah! Like we did on rooftops when things—things were going so far. Like you’re moving for me now.”

 

Jay was crying with it, kept saying, “Yeah, yeah, yeah! Dick, _unh, please_!” Dick felt more like an alpha now than ever did before. Formidable omega beneath him, scenting, slick, and begging. Fucked into the sofa, Dick’s cock wet and red as it disappeared inside his partner.

 

“God, _look at you, baby_. Ah— _ah_! Jay, Jay, Jay, I gotta fuck you more.” Dick leant down, paused Jason to get him on his side and facing away from the couch. He grabbed one of Jay’s legs and slipped it over his shoulder. He placed a palm at the top of Jay’s other thigh, to spread the omega’s legs wide. He resumed thrusting, finding the angle that made Jay squeal most and just hammering it. He could see more of Jay’s face like this. Screwed up, tears in his eyes, jaw open but tight as he neared orgasm again.

 

Dick kept muttering. “Don’t let this be it. I gotta keep fucking you. Got so many ideas for you. You want me to fuck you all night, I will. This is just the first, baby.” Jay turned more on his back, reached behind his head to grab the couch and give extra strength to his thrusts. He curled the leg not over Dick’s shoulder around his hips, toes pointed and digging into the leather couch for control. Dick grunted, wrapped his hands around those big, pretty hips to tug that cunt over and over on his cock with speed. Then he loosed one hand to grab Jay’s erection bouncing between them. “More,” Jay murmured. “Tell me more. _Unh_.”

 

They locked eyes. Jay was fire, bliss. Rapture. Dick punctuated each thrust with a stroke down Jay’s cock, a grunt from both alpha and omega as they neared their peaks. “Gonna suck you off after this, eat you out for hours,” Dick promised. “‘Til you’re hoarse and I memorize your taste. But I’m gonna keep fucking you, now, gonna hold you after with my knot deep in-fucking-side, keep you so _full_!”

 

Jay threw his head back, screamed “Yes!” His neck was bared. Dick was drooling, growling, focused on the sight. He promised Jay, “I’m gonna fucking worship you, baby. I’ll tear you apart in every way you want, I want, I want— _this_. You, _ah!_ ”

 

Jay whimpered. “Bite—no neck, but—bite, Dick! Now!” And Dick growled one more time, aimed for Jay’s collarbone and dug his teeth in. They came almost in sync like that. Dick buried deep, knot swelling, Jay’s cock gripped tight in his hand. Dick closed his eyes as they rolled back in his head. Jay’s cunt was so tight, delicate muscles spasming around Dick’s knot. Dick pumped his knot deeper inside instinctively, jerking the entire couch with the effort. Jay keened in torment, cried with relief.

 

Dick pet him down as Jay kept whimpering. _Calm. Mine, finally._ Jay was squirming while Dick felt heavier with every passing moment. Still mostly lizard brained, Dick licked at his bite, moved north to nibble lightly at Jay’s scent gland as his hand left falling erection to instead stroke at Jay’s engorged cunt and clit.

 

With enough careful attention—and a few mean, but delightful pumps of his knot in and out—Dick coaxed a few particularly strong aftershocks from Jason, one feeling almost like a third orgasm shivering around Dick’s cock.

 

After another minute or so, Dick moved them together to lie on their sides, still connected. Dick’s alpha wanted Jay between him and the couch, soft and protected, which Jay rolled his eyes at but seemed to appreciate nonetheless. His Stray seemed to be coming back to himself at last. Dick was just embarrassingly proud of himself.

 

“Lucky this thing is so big,” Dick murmured, snuggling into the couch.

 

Jason reached up, flicked Dick in the forehead. “Fuck, Dick, why do you think I bought it?” He flexed his top leg around Dick’s hip, slung a beefy arm around Dick’s neck and clung to him like a gorilla. Dick was covered in hundreds of pounds of muscles and still buried deep in molten silk. He was the luckiest alpha ever.

 

Dick rolled his knot deeper into Jason in retaliation for the forehead flick. Both gasped.

 

#

 

Dick found Stray snooping around the same industrial neighborhood about a month after that fateful, sexy night. Had he been warming Jay’s bed almost every night since? Well, yes. And being tied up with the whip and forced to beg for hours was exactly as gratifying as he thought it would be. His torso still bore the light scars of a romp with the Stray claws on just last week. And even if he trusted his boyfriend enough for the freaky dominance sex, he still wanted to know just what the hell it was Stray was up to out in the boonies. So he followed him around the rooftops at a distance, entered an abandoned warehouse from a skylight around five minutes after Stray slipped inside.

 

Hidden in the rafters, he watched Jason corral a short line of what Dick assumed were omegas—prostitutes or maybe homeless by the look of the group—into defensive fighting stances. He watched Jason, in full Stray gear, re-educate each of them in how to fend off a basic frontal assault before launching into this night’s lesson—dealing with attacks from behind.

 

At the end of the night, Jay waited for his students to leave first. Then he put one hand on his hip, using the other to flick off Dick in the shadows above. The jig was up. Dick flipped himself down, calling out, “So you really were teaching a class, huh?”

 

When he landed, Jason glared at him like Dick had spit on his dog’s grave. “Yeah, Dickless. I was. Gonna make something of it?”

 

Dick had to train his face for serenity, for non-reaction. He knew that if he made a big deal of his pride, of his genuine surprise at Jason’s big heart, Jay would go yowling out the front door toward whatever safe house he knew Dick wouldn’t have a hope in hell of finding for at least a few weeks.

 

Dick put on his Richard Grayson-Wayne smile of ultimate assholery. “No. Just lemme know if an appearance from Nightwing would ever draw up attendance or whatever.”

 

Jason used both hands to flip him off, point blank. “You’re such a knot-head. Sometimes, I like to forget how big your ego must be.”

 

“You like my _big ego_ , smart mouth.” Dick wrapped his hands around his omega’s hips, leaned in for a kiss. Then he bit at the scent gland, marked just last night in a newly initiated bond.

 

“Wow, not even trying to be cool.” Jason walked Dick back to a pillar. He knelt down and began disabling the belt security on Dick’s newest costume—a two-piece designed to meet a more... _flexible dating schedule_. Dick raised his arms to grab the pillar behind him, spreading his legs automatically for Jay to get comfortable. “And you like my _smart mouth_. So I guess we’re even.” Jay smiled from between Dick’s legs, all wicked and cute and _his_.

 

Then Jay swallowed him down with little to no preamble. Like a pit bull without teeth, but so fucking hot and wet. Jay even took off a glove. Slicked up a finger so he could pound Dick’s ass just how he liked it during a BJ. Because maybe Dick wasn’t a traditional alpha, either. Fuck. He was so fucking lucky.

 

Later, as they were pulling their suits back on, Jay admitted, “It could be worth it. Showing them how to fuck up a grinning, pretty alpha, I mean. But I might get carried away. Kicking your ass from one corner to the next. Pinning you down...”

 

Dick whistled. “ _Ooh_ , sign me up already.” This time, Jay chased _him_ back to the apartment for round two.


End file.
